It Just Happened Part 1
by Kittypride16
Summary: This is a two- shot done between to wonderful authors. Dawn is in the mall with her friends. What happens when the run into a certian plum- haired champion? 100% Pure Ikarishipping. Make sure to read the author notes to find part 2.


Alright, get ready people this will be an awesome story. I came up with this crazy idea to team up with another writer and create a story that must be exactly 3,000 words; meaning that we both write exactly 1,500. I have found my co-author, I hope you enjoy this; tell me what you think. ~Kittypride16~

* * *

When I woke up this morning I knew it would be an interesting day. I knew it because all the things flashed back in my head that had just the day before. I remembered seeing Zoë, May, and Misty; and I also remembered running into Paul at the mall while I was with them.

* * *

_"Hey Dawn, isn't that the boy that used to be Ash's rival?" May asked. I tilted my head to the left slightly and peered beyond the blue strapless dress I was holding in my hands. "I think it is, didn't you say he was the only person in Sinnoh who plum colored hair," May teased as I blushed._

_"Well he might not be the only one," I replied. I then managed to stay hidden while ducking behind the mannequin. Misty, May, and Zoë laughed at me as I tried my best to hide._

_"Are you hiding from someone, DAWN!" Zoë joked. I kicked her lightly in the shin I continued to hide now behind the lingerie. "Uh oh Dawn, he is coming in," she exclaimed. _

_"Wait, does anyone else not get it… why are we letting her hide?" Misty asked. I glanced up and saw Paul inspecting a pair of khaki cargo pants. I had to admit he looked a lot more mature now then during our travels. He now stood at about "5'11" and his hair was slightly longer and falling over his eyes. I smiled slight before glaring at Misty who grinned back. "Come on, come out, he couldn't have been that bad," she cooed. I glanced up one more time to the spot where he was standing, I gasped when I couldn't find him._

_"You guys, where did he go?" I questioned nervously. They all looked back just as confused as me._

* * *

I yawned as I pulled myself out of bed and looked at my Piplup alarm clock. I was waking up a little later than usually. I really couldn't remember why on that part. I knew I felt well rested though. I went in the bathroom and cleaned myself up before coming back into the room to pick out some clothes. After 10 minutes I decided on a black polo shirt with some mid – thigh shorts. I then checked my hair in the mirror and bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you this morning?" My mom asked. I smiled at her and hugged as I walked out the back door. "Honey, be back for breakfast, it will be done in about 20 minutes," she called. I nodded and began to jog away.

"No need to worry mom, I am only going to feed the Pokémon," I called. I then made my way to the back fence. Once I opened the gate I noticed my friend sitting beside my Mamoswine. "Hey Zoë, what are you doing here this early?" I asked. She gave me a weird looking smile before answering.

"I am just here because my mom left town today. I saw her off and couldn't go back to sleep so I came here to see my best friend," she answered. I rolled my eyes before picking up the dishes for my Pokémon's breakfast.

"In other words, you don't have any food cooked at home and are hoping to eat ours," I stated bluntly. She fake pouted for a moment before smiling. "Give me a second, let me go tell my mom. Oh here, can you fill these for me?" I asked. She nodded as I ran back inside.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I have Zoë over for breakfast?" I asked. I smiled as I saw her take out a fresh pan of cinnamon buns. I then began to pluck a few grapes off the tray on the table as I awaited her answer.

"I don't mind Dawn, as long as I don't have to go and get her. By the way, get out of the food…. You didn't even wash your hands. How am I supposed to serve your friends this?" she questioned. I frowned; I hated it when my mom caught me doing something I shouldn't. Yet I hated it even more when she knew I was doing something before she even looked at me.

"She is already here. Oh and FYI, I have eaten worse things at her house," I replied. I stuck out my tongue and my mom hit me on the hand with the spatula getting some of the thick, creamy icing on them from the cinnamon buns. I then ran back out to Zoë while licking my hand. "Alright sorry, my mom said that was fine," I yelled. I then continued to run while closing the distance between Zoë and I.

"I figured, she always says "yes". I just tell her now to seem polite," she answered. I sat down beside her as I watched all of the Pokémon eat. I then sighed and looked over at my friend. "What's wrong Dawn?" she questioned.

"Nothing, it is just I don't believe all this is happening," I sighed. She stared at me as if she didn't understand. However the evil glint in her eye tipped me off that she knew full well what I was talking about.

"What is happening?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes as I thought about how it all happened all over again.

* * *

_"Come on guys, let's get out of here before he sees me," I whispered. I still couldn't see where he was but I knew that he didn't leave. I guess it was just intuition. The other girls rolled their eyes before the blocked me from the exit._

_"Come on Dawn, this is really strange even for you," May said. I frowned that she actually sounded worried. Was it that weird to not want to see your friend's ex- rival? I mean come on, what would be the reason to stick around anyway. It isn't like he ever made a point to talk to me before. I made a decision in my head to ignore my friends and to get out while I still had the chance. I slammed my body in between May and Misty's as if I was playing a game of Red Rover. They both stared at me wide eyed as I hit the floor of the department store._

_"Dumb stuff, get out of my way!" I muttered. I then sat up slightly to rub the area of my body that hit the ground so violently. _

_"Hey you were the one who ran into me," was the response. I rolled my eyes before remembering that clothes bins don't talk. I looked up slightly and locked eyes with the plum hair trainer. I couldn't believe that I was standing or sitting in front of the newest Sinnoh Pokémon champion. _

_"Uh Paul," I managed to stammer. "I didn't know that you shopped in here," I tried weakly. He rolled his eyes at my pathetic excuse to start up a conversation. "Or maybe you don't," I muttered._

_"Yeah, I shop here. It isn't like it is any of your business," he responded. I frowned while looking towards my friends. They also didn't seem amused by his rudeness so far. I pulled myself off the floor and cleared my throat._

_"Well Paul, this is Zoë, May and Misty. Zoë and May are coordinators while Misty is the gym leader of Kanto. You guys, I would like you to meet Paul," I weakly introduced. My friends muttered a sad sounding "hi" while Paul refused to even acknowledge any of them._

_"Whatever, anyway I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at Olive Garden, around 7 tonight; I'll pay," he said. He then turned and began to walk away. I frowned before responding._

_"What makes you think I will show up?" I asked. He turned and glared at me sending chills down my back._

_"I need you to show up, so I expect you too. Don't make this difficult," he responded. I scowled as I watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight my friends squealed. _

_"Dawn, it looks like you have a date!" they all chimed together. I had to smile meekly. They knew as well as I did that I used to have a crush on him. _

* * *

"I am worried that this date won't go well Zoë. If it doesn't, what should I do?" I asked.

"You will be fine. Now come on, I am hungry," she replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this. Now review because you loved it. For the second half, look up "The Biggest Ikarishipping Fan" Now review… or else you'll be sorry!!!


End file.
